It is often desired that square finishing sections for a recessed luminaire have some horizontal rotational capability to allow the finishing trim to be adjusted. Prior art structures currently allow for only 35-90° of horizontal rotation, defined about a vertical axis. The only known prior art device includes a frame and a trim collar which sits within a recess of a pan and includes an arcuate aperture through both the collar and the pan. A fastener is inserted through the arcuate aperture to allow the rotation through an arcuate distance of about 90°.
It would be desirable that recessed square finishing sections in a recessed luminaire have rotational capabilities up to at least 360°. It is also desirable that the finishing trim be adjustable with respect to walls or other finishing sections to optimize the layout of the group of luminaries. It is also desirable that the rotational adjustment of be of the tool-less variety and up to 360°.